


eCDP One-Shots

by NeroClaudius (ItaruSimp)



Category: eCDP, eCrew Development Program
Genre: McDonald's, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItaruSimp/pseuds/NeroClaudius
Summary: Bringing quality content to the eCDP community since 2020! As seen on Nick Robinson's YouTube channel!
Relationships: Cashier/Reader, Customer/Cashier, Customer/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 94





	1. Customer (M) x Cashier Reader (F)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so you know that guy in the Front Counter Training with da white shirt and black jacket and da brown eyes and brown hair i wanna smooch him SO BAD UGH I LVOE HIM !!!! this is about him. he !!!!!!!
> 
> Gonna be angsty though and sad because thats what I was told to do and this one takes place in Baltimore!!!!!!! 
> 
> tw for death and like homicide mention

You were just a simple McDonald's employee, you had been playing that eCDP game that recently got dumped and went "man I wanna get the IRL big mac speedrun WR"

So now here you are, at McDonald's, now working the front counter. Sure this isn't going as planned but hey! Maybe you could get the front counter WR as well! 

Of course though, it was a slow day, which sucked since you were working 9AM-12AM because a co-worker called out sick so you offered to take her shift over today as well. It was a Saturday and you were gonna spend the whole day at your job. Most of the time you were chatting with the other worker at the cash registers, given there was usually 2 or 3 cashiers at a time. She talked about her plans for the day after her shift would be finished, she planned on going out with her boyfriend.

A boyfriend, something that would be nice to have. You were lonely, didn't have a lot of friends at your college, didn't go out often other than to work or buy necessities, and you surely didn't have anyone you could call a close friend or a lover. Sure you found lot's of people cute, different guys and girls, but trying to get closer to them was a joke, social anxiety go brrrr sometimes.

You honestly hated working the front counter and would prefer working in the back making food, but we don't get to choose now do we. It was scary having to take orders, especially in a place like this. If this was a Japanese McDonald's it might be more forgiving when a order was mixed up or if something is sold out, but in Baltimore people didn't have the patience for that. Lot's of screaming when anything goes wrong. A missing sauce packet calls for people to throw a fit.

Eventually she left as her shift was over, you sighed and waited for the next worker to clock-in for their shift alongside you, which turned out to be one of your male co-workers. He wasn't really one for talk and when he was it wasn't very interesting of a discussion, so you were left even more bored than you were earlier.

Of course, of all days you were working the front counter, you make a mistake with an order. It was about 8PM at this point and you were tired, you forgot to put the sauces in her bag to which the woman caused a fuss over.

"This is outrageous! These damn workers never get anything right! Why are you people so incompetent!" The woman screamed out the whole time, you kept apologizing about the mistake and handed her the missing items, to which still didn't calm her down because there wasn't _enough_ sauces given to her.

"Only 3? Do you see how much food I ordered? I obviously need more than 3 fucking sau-" The woman was cut off by a younger man behind her, whom you couldn't see due to the family with the woman.

The man mumbled something out but it was still audible and clear enough for you to understand. 

"Give her a break, she obviously didn't mean to do it." 

The woman whipped around to look at the guy who said that to her and yelled at him about saying anything to her.

"Woman, you're setting a real bad example for your kids right now as well as embarrassing that man with you with such an attitude. Just take the sauces and leave already, I'm trying to get my own food here too." He spoke to her in less of a mumble, but instead in a flat, stern tone.

She gasped, snatched the bag and the extra sauces that were provided to her after she screamed about there being so little, and walked out.

Now you could see the younger male who spoke up, he was actually really cute, he had messy brown hair, a white shirt with a black jacket, and the loveliest brown eyes, even from when you heard his voice earlier you enjoyed his smooth, deeper tone. You took a moment to realize that you hadn't even asked him for his order and panicked with a slight blush on your face, he seemed to have chuckled a little, which pretty much made you blush even more.

"Welcome to McDonald's, May I take your order?" You asked, a little bit of an anxious stutter near the end, he smiled and gave his order

"Let me get a big mac, an order of medium fries, and a medium coke." He said, which you nodded and gave the simple "Your order will be ready in just a moment" reply.

You went to the side and filled the drink up, which normally there's a machine where you can do it yourself, but some kids earlier that day kept kicking and hitting it, so now its out of service.

You brought the drink over and handed it to him, a minute later a worker slid the food over to you, which you were going to bag up but he told you he was eating in, so you put it on a tray for him.

"Here you go sir, if there's an issue please let me know!" You smiled, he smiled back and said thanks and walked over to a table, a table visible to you and he was facing the direction of the front counter, so you of course snuck a few peeks over at him from time to time.

He had a laptop with him and appeared to be typing, he was young so he was probably working on something for a class or maybe a job.

Eventually after awhile he left, he was there for a fair amount of time, your shift was about over when he was leaving. You finished up and clocked-out to go home, taking the bus as usual because you didn't have a car at the time.

The next day you were off until 5PM, you had a night shift that day from 5-10 so it wasn't as long as yesterday's.

And you were stuck working front counter again, lovely. At least this time you didn't have to deal with any ignorant customers, but one did catch your attention.

_him_

The same guy from yesterday was back again today, which made you blush almost instantly seeing him walk in, he came up to the counter and smiled when he saw you.

You greeted him the same as you did yesterday, instead of naming his order he just said 'The same as yesterday', so you input the order once again, somehow remembering it perfectly.

Sure, it wasn't a complex order but you don't expect someone to remember some persons order until they've seen them like every day at the same time.

You went and got his soda for him and brought it over, placed his order on a tray, assuming he was going to eat in again, which he did, and handed it over.

"I wasn't expecting you to remember" He chuckled and then gave a simple 'thanks' before walking to sit in the same spot he sat at yesterday. 

Your co-worker noticed the way you reacted and smirked "Do you know him? Seems like you really like him." She said, which you waved off and said he was just a frequent customer.

Stealing a few glances every now and then until your shift was over, you hurried up and clocked-out, gathered your things, and went to leave.

Surprisingly when you got outside, you saw him leaving, you looked over before heading to walk to the bus stop.

"Ah, excuse me-" He somewhat shouted, you turned and saw he was most certainly speaking to you.

"Ah-! Is something the matter...?" You stuttered out, somewhat startled, which caused another chuckle.

"Sorry to scare you, but you aren't driving?" He asked, which you nodded and told him you were heading to the bus stop.

"Jeez, walking that far for transit? That seems pretty unsafe especially with the crime around here. Oh, that wasn't the point though-" He paused for a moment before continuing,

"There was an accident earlier, so the transit was suspended for the rest of the day. Which means going to the bus stop is a waste." Your eyes widened a little

"Seriously?! Now how will I get home..." You muttered and sighed, he smiled and spoke up.

"I could drive you if you'd like." He offered, which you tried to decline as you felt it would be rude, but he said it would be fine so you accepted the offer.

The car was nice and clean unlike some cars you've ridden in, he also didn't blare the radio like some people.

There was some small talk and you learned a bit more about him, he was also a college student about 2 years older than you who often goes to the McDonald's every Saturday and Sunday night to work on his projects. 

He dropped you off and you thanked him before heading into your apartment building. You lived with one of your co-workers, who was coincidentally the woman working cash register with you today.

As the days went by your boss was surprised, you started picking up more Saturday and Sunday shifts, as long as they were late night. The boss didn't mind of course but it was odd for you to want to work late night on weekends, and even more odd that you wanted to work the front counter.

Now you basically almost always saw him, you got to know him a bit more each time, and if you had a shift that ended pretty early he would offer to take you home.

One of the days he drove you home was different than normal, outside your apartment building were a bunch of police cars and they appeared to not be letting anyone in at the time. Of course you were angry, wanting to go home after working a late night.

"Would you like to just stay at my house for the night?" He offered, explaining that he had a spare guest room, you wanted to decline since you two were just 'friends' if you could even say that, but you were too tired to decline and wait for them to let you in, so you ultimately accepted the offer and apologized for any trouble.

The house was nice and tidy, it didn't seem like anyone else lived there. It wasn't a large house but it wasn't as small as your apartment was, which was nice since you hated you apartment.

Luckily you didn't have work or school tomorrow, so you didn't have to worry too much. You got yourself situated and went to sleep. It was nice being able to sleep in and not have to do anything that day.

It was nice.

Life progressed as normal, you got closer and closer with the guy overtime, until suddenly he didn't show up. Maybe he was too busy or went home early. The next day he didn't show up.

Nor did he show up the next week.

You were worried, of course you were worried, he was one of the first people you _actually_ liked, one of the first people you tried to get closer with and successfully got closer with. 

Baltimore was known for the amount of crimes and homicide there were, so the thought something happened to him was scary.

You didn't want to believe it, but you had to eventually.

One of your co-workers went to school with him and you overheard the conversation. He was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Your heart just sank right there.

You didn't take as many shifts as you used to, you didn't even show up to your usual shifts as often, your boss and co-workers knew something was wrong, and eventually they pieced it together.

So resume the lonely life you once lived with no one close to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An alternate ending version of this can be read here - https://pastebin.com/H3EyXZmm
> 
> It's still being updated and isn't written by me, but uses this chapter as the base and reworks it with more development and honestly it's amazing, go read it.


	2. Cashier (F) x Customer (F)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapters plot its so cute !!!!!!!

It was a normal day at the McDonald's, employees hurrying to make the orders at record times, the cashiers taking the orders and handling any issues that arise.

The main issue being the ice cream machine was "broken"

Of course this upset many, but it wasn't unexpected as the machine never seems to work at any McDonald's. Cashiers explaining that the Ice Cream machine was out of service and that they are unable to serve any ice cream at the time. This upset a lot of kids and disappointed some of the adults, but this was a normal occurrence.

The cashiers were a male and a female, the male seemed more harsh and annoyed by the ice cream questions, whereas the female was very sweet and tried to make those upset by the situation happier.

Suddenly, a girl came in, she had a mature presence but she seemed very cutesy from her voice, emotions, and actions.

"Welcome to McDonald's! May I take your order?" The female cashier asked with a smile, she found the customer very pretty.

"Is the ice cream machine working?" She asked, only to frown when being told it was currently broken. This made the cashier upset and in a panic, replied-

"I can fix it though if you don't mind waiting a few minutes" which made the girl brightly smile and nod.

As quickly and thoroughly as she could, she cleaned and fixed the machine for usage and got the girl her ice cream.

"Here you go!" The cashier exclaimed as she handed it over, along with a little note of her number, which made her panic almost right after.

The girl smiled and thanked her for the ice cream and walked out.

She checked her phone when she left to see a text.

_'Hey, it's the girl from McDonald's! Thank you so much for fixing the machine just for me ^^ I'm really happy you included your number, maybe we can hang out together sometime soon?'_

The cashier blushed reading it and of course replied back to make plans with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to request!!


	3. Him. (Customer [M] x Cashier!Reader [F])

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy 
> 
> no more pain of c h a p t e r 1
> 
> its about H I M
> 
> featuring drama and gyrojm
> 
> (Y/N) - Your Name

When you first got into college, you expected it to be like your high school years, boring and lonely with no friends, but it was different. The campus was fairly nice and the atmosphere was of something you'd find inside a chill café. You made friends with your roommate fairly easily and she introduced you to others. You had a lot of friends on the campus and everything was pretty nice, until it wasn't. College isn't cheap and when your parents refuse to pay your whole tuition and that scholarship you tried so hard for doesn't go the way you want it, you're screwed into some major debt. So, only reasonable thing to do was go find a job. The on-campus shops and stores rejected your applications, most the places you were interested off campus either weren't hiring or were too far away for a daily job.

So now here you are, at McDonald's.

The only place that actually accepted your application, sure you weren't very happy given you weren't interested in the food industry or the hospitality industry, or really anything that has to deal with annoying customers, but it was a job nonetheless, and you needed the money. 

To be fair you could've made an OnlyFans though but I guess McDonald's is more family friendly.

Balancing school, work, and free-time out was a pain, all the time you had to hang out with friends was being spent getting sub 27 fries or flipping burgers. This upset some of your friends, including one of your close friends, who relied on you for counseling help. He currently was having a identity crisis which was why he was relying on you, which seemed to worsen as he became distraught with you working at McDonald's. He sometimes thinks his name is "GyroJM" or "JM" for short and thinks he's the greatest McDonald's employee in the world and talks about some game called "eCDP", but you pay no mind to this as you didn't understand what he was talking about.

In all honesty, you at first thought he was only upset with you working because he wanted to spend more time with you. Truth be it, he was your ex-boyfriend, you two broke up so you could focus more on studies and getting a job, which was upsetting to him since he didn't want you to leave him just because you needed to study. This whole identity crisis had started after you left him, which you didn't want to believe it at first and even now your roommate will say things to you like "Don't you think he's lying? You know, about the whole identity crisis?" which you tend to shake off and ignore. Sure it seemed faked and all but something didn't seem right if it were fake. You weren't always happy with him and even argued at times with him when you were still together, but ever since you two had split and you started helping him with this whole identity thing, something about him seemed more relaxing and nice. It was like he changed to be a completely different person, like your dream guy. You didn't want to get back together again though if this was all just a simple façade. 

Now cut to your job at McDonald's, the location was right next to campus, but not specifically on-campus. It was close enough though where many students and even your friends would go there time to time.

"(Y/N)! I didn't know you had a shift today!" Your roommate laughed as she walked up to the counter, not mockingly but more surprised and excited I suppose. A few of your friends were there as well and since it was a slow day your manager let you sit down with them for a few minutes.

"Did you see him today? He's soooo hot." One of your friends spoke up which your roommate sighed at her

"You know he rejects like every girl? Apparently he's really harsh too."

They were speaking about some guy you hadn't met, but apparently he was super popular. Good looking, good grades, but a cold, harsh personality. A lot of the girls who ask him out don't even know his name, so most refer to him as " _Him"_ and know exactly who he is.

Before you could speak or even finish your thoughts, your manager called for you since there was a customer, you swiftly went back to the counter and apologized to the male who didn't have any reaction to the apology. He was young, probably a year or two older than you, fairly tall, definitely handsome, brown hair, brown eyes, black ja-

Something about this description was familiar, way too familiar. You tried to think it up while taking his order but hit a dead end.

"Big Mac, Medium Fry, Medium Coke. Take-out" A deep, smooth yet cold voice spoke out after you asked for his order, you just replied "That'll be just one moment!"

You got his food and drink together and bagged it up for him to take, he broke a small smile and thanked you, but didn't leave right away.

He turned back to you and looked at you for a moment before saying "Do I know you?"

You tilted your head a little trying to think but he spoke before you could even get a single idea.

"Ah, I know, we go to the same college. You're a year under me though, thanks again." And with that, he left.

Of course, your friends watched the whole time, they knew who he was, they saw him come back and talk to you, of course they ran up and questioned you.

"Holy shit, you know that was _him_ right?" One of them shouted, which is when it struct realization of who he was. Why couldn't you remember that your roommate had told you that same description about him before? Was it because you had never seen him yourself until now?

"What did he talk to you about?" Your roommate asked, and you snapped out of your thoughts-

"He asked if he knew me, before realizing we went to college together. He's apparently a year above us."

"I can't believe he talked to you! Maybe he likes you!" Another said which made you sigh, he just spoke to you once at a McDonald's, why would he like you?

"I dunno, maybe he wanted to just know if we had met before." You spoke while refilling one of your friends drinks.

"No way did he just want to know if you met before, he NEVER asks questions like that to anyone." Your roommate exclaimed

They continued asking questions and theorizing on if he liked you or not which your brain kind of shut down on and instead focused on serving the new customers who were walking in.

After your shift, you decided to go see your ex since he wanted to talk to you earlier. Did you want to, not really, but you had nothing better to do, so you went to the campus park and met with him.

"What's up?" You asked, "Having identity issues again?"

"It isn't that, (Y/N)" He spoke, and then sighed-

"I like you a lot, I miss you, will you just get back with me?" He sounded desperate and sincere, but something in your gut said hold out, something deep inside did not want you to take this path.

You looked down silent for a moment before looking back up to reply, "I can't."

"But why? We don't need to spend every second of our lives together, you can focus on work and studying as well-"

"I just don't think I'm ready for that yet, alright? Give me some time to think." He sighed at your reply, but agreed.

"Alright, I'll give you time to think on it." He said before walking off.

The park was silent, students didn't visit it too often, but something caught your eye.

_him_

From the corner of your eye, you could see him looking at you from the corridor, but as soon as you went to focus your gaze on him, he had already turned away to leave. Why was he there? Was he just passing by and noticed you or... was he watching you?

You ignored it and went back to your dorm room, which your roommate was missing from, she was at some party or something like that, so you just laid back and took a nap until she got back.

"I'm home!" She called out from the doorway, which was loud enough to wake you up, she was just loud in general. 

"So how was the party? Anything exciting?" You asked, you didn't go to any of the campus parties ever just because you thought they were stupid.

"Well..."

"So you know that guy from the other day? The one that everyone wants to get with? He was supposed to be there and he didn't show up!" She spoke as if it was a shock.

"Maybe he was busy? Or..." Your trail of thoughts was cut off by one thought-

 _Him_ watching you in the park earlier.

"I did see him earlier actually," You finally spoke up, "I saw him in the park while I was there, no one else was around though and when I noticed him, he was leaving."

She looked confused, as if that wasn't normal.

"He never misses any of the parties, despite never talking to like anyone there except a few of the guys, so I wonder why today of all days he decided to bail out..." 

You didn't think nothing of it and just rolled over in your bed to sleep some more, you didn't have any classes tomorrow but you did have the morning shift which sucked but what could you do about it? Quit? Yeah right, were staying family friendly here since we already failed our other job attempts.

Normal rush hour stuff, coffee and breakfast sandwich type situation, until he came in.

He ordered a single black coffee, the audacity.

"Here you go!" You said as you handed him the disgusting order (no but seriously, how do people like that?)

"Thanks, one more thing, who was that guy yesterday, a boyfriend?" 

Why was he so interested in knowing? I mean if what they said about him is true, he isn't the type to talk to people so why would he want to know.

You found yourself just looking to the side silent, he let out a small chuckle at that and then asked "Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Well... one but, we don't talk about him." You mumbled out and looked up, with that he smiled a little, and left.

What the hell, you literally finished you shift ASAP, clocked out, and rushed to your dorm to ask your roommate.

"Oh, (Y/N)! What's the ru-"

"It's about him, he asked if I had a boyfrie-"

"He WHAT" She basically screamed out

Time felt like it froze for a moment, no movement, no noise.

Suddenly, she jumped up and ran over to you, "What do you mean he asked if you had a boyfriend?!"

"Well... He asked if I was dating..." I paused for a moment after that, sighed, and continued.

"When I didn't reply he changed the question to if I had ever had a boyfriend." You finished, which she started shaking you.

"You HAVE to go to the party with me next week, it's the largest party of the year and he's gonna be there!" She exclaimed, which you wore a face of disapproval,

"I don't know... Parties aren't really my thing and I don't get why I should go just because he'll be-"

"That's the point! If he's there and you two you know, talk to each other a bit, maybe he'll give you his number or something!"

You denied, but she kept begging you and begging you before finally telling you she'd give you $50 to go, which you agreed to, money am I right?

So, skip to the night of the party, you're wearing your casual clothing, nothing fancy this isn't a prom. You sigh and sit in the corner of the room while your friends keep yelling at you to talk to people and have fun.

This was not fun, a bunch of drunk young-adults dancing around and being loud. You honestly considered leaving.

_He_ was surrounded by a bunch of drunk girls trying to throw themselves onto him, to which he pushed them off, one hit the floor with a loud thud as some point but he didn't care.

This night could not get any worse, but it did.

A hell of a lot worse.

Your ex was there, he got drunk, when he saw you that was basically when it got bad. He was begging you to get back with him and was being fairly loud about it, a lot of people noticed and were watching what was going on, even _he_ was eyeing the conversation. 

"Why do you refuse to get back with me, (Y/N)?!" He shouted, you were fairly quiet with your responses, you didn't like all the attention he was drawing to the two of you.

"I already told you I'd consider, now please stop yelling..." You muttered out, which seemed to upset him more at this point and he got too ahead of himself.

At this point because of how loud he had gotten, the room was silent aside from gossip and music.

"Why is it that you won't accept me! Why won't you just-"

"Enough!" Someone shouted, to which you turned your head to the voice

_Him_

"I don't get why you're so obsessed with the girl, but why don't you just leave her alone, she's obviously disinterested." He spoke in a raised voice, harsh and piercing.

"You stay out of this! Don't you have other girls you can go defend!" Your ex shouted back at him, to which _he_ let out a tsk and started to walk over to where the two of you were.

This started even more gossip and uproar from everyone-

"Why is he suddenly defending that girl, who even is she!" "No way, I've never seen him talk that much before!" "So lucky! I wish that were me right now!"

"I see now why you didn't want to talk about your ex, seems like a rough guy to deal with" He spoke as he walked over, which made your ex pissed. 

How worse could this get? A simple verbal argument? Would your ex just step down and apologize?

He tried to throw hands, and failed.

Your ex went to swing at _him_ but he countered with his own swing, it didn't knock him down of course but it did throw him back a little bit, which was enough to knock some sense into him and make him not attempt any further to attack him.

"Look, (Y/N), please just come back." Your ex suddenly said, but his voice and just body atmosphere was much different, that of when he believes he's GyroJM.

Oh no....

"She doesn't want to get with you because she's _taken"_ _He_ suddenly spoke, before walking over to you and doing the unthinkable.

He titled your chin up, bent down to your level, and kissed you.

A bunch of girls started screaming and the gossip was even louder

  
"No way! He kissed her!" "Did he say she's taken? Is he dating her!" "No fair! That should be me!"

You wanted to pull away but the way he wrapped his arms around you, one arm around your waist and one supporting the back of your head, made it fairly difficult to break it off.

Not that you were complaining though, you actually liked it. Yeah you had a boyfriend before, you never kissed him. This was your first kiss. 

After a few seconds he broke it off and pulled away, glaring at your ex for his reaction, he looked irritated and stormed out, while you stood there a blushing mess with _him_ just smirking.

You refused to leave the dorm after that, called off your shifts for the whole next week, missed all your classes due to sickness, and stayed in bed. Your roommate would keep asking what was wrong until you finally said "He kissed me that's what's wrong! He even said I was taken when I'm not!" You yelled out from under the covers, "Agh what if his fangirls attack me? I'm screwed!" 

"Come on (Y/N), it isn't that bad is it?" to which you screamed 'It IS that bad!'

The week pasts, you can't keep staying home, luckily you didn't have any classes for that week due to holiday, but you still had work. 

McDonald's, the very place you dreaded when you started and still dread

The day is fairly normal, average amount of customers nothing special.

Of course, of all days, all times, he walks in.

Before he could see you, you ran to the back to see if someone else could take the order or if you could swap out and do the drive-thru, but your attempts failed, so you sighed and tried to ignore the anxiety and went to take his order.

"Welcome to McDonald's, may I take-" Filled with anxiety, trying your best to get the sentence out without blushing, stuttering, or flat out not saying anything at all, and you get cut off by him.

"I just want to talk to you, do you think you could go on break for a moment?" You sigh and walk back to where your manager is, who approves after hearing your TL;DR about the party.

"I wanted to apologize to you about-" You cut him off this time, 

"It's fine, don't worry about it. You didn't need to come here just to apologize." You mumbled,

"It's not just that, about what happened..." His words trailed off, and he looked puzzled for a moment while thinking what to say.

"Your ex, I had been in a rivalry for a long time and when I saw you two, I knew that'd be my way to get back at him" 

You seemed upset now, he had used you just to get back at your ex for some unknown reason, but before you could even say anything he continued,

"I enjoyed speaking to you, though we barely spoke much, you seemed different from the others. When I kissed you, I meant it." He chuckled a little at how stupid he sounded,

"What I'm trying to say is, you don't have to be my girlfriend, but I'd like to go on a date with you and get to know you better."

You were torn now, you liked him back and wanted the same, he was handsome, smart, and the taste of his slightly chapped lips were still on your mind which made you very biased towards accepting his offer, but on the other hand, you couldn't help but feel upset that he had originally used you.

But you ignored it, and accepted the offer.

"Alright, I'll go on a date with you." You smiled

-

A few weeks had passed and so have a few dates, which started your relationship with him as his girlfriend.

Once you got to know him better, he was much more kind and soft than the cold, harsh guy you once knew from the rumors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M CRYGIN I LOVED THIS CHAPTER AND IT PROBABLY SUCKS BUT IDC !!!!!!!!


	4. McChristmas (Him [M] x Reader [F])

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up chapter partially to Chapter 3, I thought it would be nice to write a little fluffy thing and decided to make this a follow up.
> 
> Christmas thingy and to those who dont celebrate christmas sry idk i celebrate christmas
> 
> Credit to The_EmptiestDino for the idea

It had been a few months since you two had officially gotten together, at first it was awkward. You were trying to avoid his fangirls while he tried to make time to spend with you, your roommate would always ask you how your relationship is going, and so on. Eventually you both started to become closer and have more time to do things together, the girls had started to leave you alone and he'd spend his free time with you and study together with you (which, is probably good, you're dumb lol) and everything was nice and relaxed.

Your life was like a self insert fanfiction that you somehow turned into a reality, it was amazing and probably one of the best and most dramatic anyone could realistically ask for and have.

With exams basically over and you just barely passing, you were free for winter break and didn't have any projects to do over break, which was nice since who wants to do any of that. 

A lot of students go back home to family for holidays, but your broke ass can't afford to do that so you just stay on campus. This time wouldn't be so bad either, you have your friends who usually stay on campus as well for holidays and you have your boyfriend. He hasn't spoken much about his family and you never bothered to press, but he hasn't brought up the idea of going to visit them ever.

You were in his room right now, which he had all to himself, lying on his bed while he sat in his chair facing away from you towards his computer, not sure what he was doing but he was typing and clicking away. You were just silent as you rolled around in his bed, taking in his scent.

"What are you doing?" You finally spoke up to ask him, to which he turned his chair to face you. "Nothing, why?"

"I'm bored, can we do something?" You asked, he turned back silently, closed what he was doing, then turned back to you "Alright."

Walking over to wear you laid, he sat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through your hair which made you blush.

Sure, he wasn't the most affectionate person and was cold at times still, but that didn't change how you felt about him any less.

The two of you just sat there in silence like that for awhile, but it was nice. For someone like him to show even a little bit of affection was nice given he almost never shows any. Sure, other couples probably go on more dates are probably get way more intimate with each other, but you enjoyed your relationship the way it was and so did he it seemed.

"Do you want to go to that Christmas party with me? It won't be many people since most are home on break." He asked suddenly, which surprised you, he never invited you to parties knowing that you didn't enjoy them and after your first ever party went the way it did, he knew for sure you'd never want to go to another one.

This time it was different though, a small holiday get together between a few of the people he could call friends and some others, such as your roommate. You recalled her talking about it once in the past.

You were hesitant, and he didn't push you any further on it or force you, but you ended up agreeing later on.

"Fine, I'll go." 

This earned you a warm smile from him, you weren't the happiest about it but if it meant spending time with him without 300 people or some shit then you'd take the risk. 

So be it the day of the party, and instead you're just hiding in your bed.

You didn't want to go after thinking about the last party, and your roommate had already left, so the knocking at the door got left ignored and unanswered as you just buried yourself deeper into the warmth of your own bed.

"No one's home you can leave!" You shouted from under the covers, a sigh from outside and a voice familiar to you finally spoke up-

"(Y/N), what's the matter?" You could hear him ask from the door, worry lingering in his voice

Why didn't you expect it to be him? Of course the only person at your door would be him, you were supposed to go with him and basically stood him up in a way.

"I- Ah-" You rolled to open the door to him only to fall off the bed, instead of getting up you just crawled to the door to open it, given he could just lift you up if needed.

Which he did, with a sigh, he scooped you off the floor, into his arms, right back onto your bed.

Just like the other day, he ran his hand through your hair, much more gentle than normal though. You had your back turned to him because of the way he put you on the bed.

There was silence, he was worried but he didn't like pressing you for answers. 

After awhile you finally muttered out 'I don't want to go...'

He just continued running his fingers through the strands of hair, looking down at you. He remained quiet without any argument towards your decision.

"What if I just stay here with you instead?" He asked, which made you turn your head to face him with a confused expression.

"I'll just skip the party and spend time with you." He replied to the face you gave.

"But-" You went to speak but he cut you off, telling you it isn't a big deal.

You sighed and sat up, to which he almost instantly came closer to you and hugged you.

"Spending the holidays with you is more important to me than anything"

Clink the celebration glasses filled with Goya Pear Nectar for an unforgettable holiday night of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I was writing this at 3am, someone started talking about pear nectar, and now it sucks since I have to write in one day or my ideas go brrrr.
> 
> also this is literally just for me to be happy so yeah
> 
> I gave up too
> 
> have fun and suffer


	5. Baby Yuto | Him x Reader unfinished draft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my final chapter for now since I want nothing to do with the eCDP community, future works will be for A3!
> 
> This is a draft I wanted to work on but I gave up obviously so imagination go wild, feel free to use this to develop into something more
> 
> I was writing more to it but 3am inspiration was wasted on character design
> 
> Go listen to 恋詩 (Koi Uta) by Rei Yasuda

So, there you were sitting on the sofa, on the other side of that sofa was him  
What were the two of you looking at?

The crib in the middle of the room, of your kid, cooking mama baby.

Where had you gone wrong? Were you ready for this? 

Even if you weren't, you had to be. Can't just dump the baby off in a McDonald's dumpster.

You sighed, before looking to the male to ask "Do you have any experience with kids?"  
A simple shake of the head signaling 'no'

Well, this'll be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to my ideas list this was the scrapped projects
> 
> -him x reader wit da cooking mama baby (this, but its unfinished obv)
> 
> -forbidden love of a mcdonalds employee and a borger king employee (might make that the mxm one i got requested)
> 
> -fryer oil fxf (not explaining this again)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! Feel free to request one-shots! I'll do any sort of pairing (MxF, MxM, FxF, FxNB, etc) I can also do non x readers for this aka just a simple cashier and customer :)


End file.
